


剛柔

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 水火共舞  以柔克剛  這是紐特與蒂娜都有的性質，他們同時擁有著，他們是火也是水。
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: newtina [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193446
Kudos: 1





	剛柔

**Author's Note:**

> 水火共舞 以柔克剛 這是紐特與蒂娜都有的性質，他們同時擁有著，他們是火也是水。

一排紅磚房屋整齊排列立在紐約灰色街道上，其中綠色牆面新式裝潢打破這無趣黯淡的空間，刻畫美麗字體「 Kowalski麵包」金邊招牌高高掛起， 人群圍繞櫥窗熱鬧非常門口依序排隊等待購買，推開店門甜美香氣撲鼻而來，笑容滿面愉悅的顧客一一對著自己喜愛的商品拿取互相討論，這些熱鬧開心話語傳不到正在奮鬥的蒂娜耳裡。

悶熱廚房裡，汗水正從蒂娜額頭上滑落，她抬起沾滿麵粉泥的手用手臂擦拭。看著前方可愛的麵包師熟練地攪拌麵粉麵糊，用眼神鼓勵她，一而再重覆示範動作。

蒂娜吹動一再掉落在眼前的頭髮，努力跟上專業老師的教導動作，笨拙的手反覆攪動眼前麵團泥。鋼碗因為施力不平均左右灑出了一些材料麵粉，她驚慌地睜大眼，嘴裡發出了惋惜的悶聲，慌亂地想拯救溢出的麵糊泥。

她長嘆一口氣。

“又失敗了。”

她不在乎的用沾滿麵糊的手，勾起滑落的頭髮，遮住臉。

“額……蒂娜，需要休息嗎？”

矮個子胖胖的麵包師擔心地看向後方一直在櫃檯忙碌的奎妮，尋求幫助。  
接受到訊息的甜美金髮美女，快步走進烘培室，遞上一杯熱可可塞入蒂娜手中。

“你需要開心的熱源，來，這可以幫助你。”

甜美聲調喚醒了沉浸失敗而沮喪的蒂娜，她看向她完美的妹妹，在內心又否定了自己。

“不不不，蒂尼，你可以的。”

奎妮，我會搞砸的！！

“心意才重要。”奎妮捏了捏她的臉頰，擦去臉上多餘的麵糊，回答她內心大喊的話語。

蒂娜知道這是真的，不管自己如此糟糕的廚藝，只要是自己親手做的，那個古怪紳士英國人，臉上帶著笑容總是吃的津津有味，讓她一度懷疑自己絕對是「神廚」。但，事實上她不是，食物被她給糟蹋了，不是把鹽巴當白糖灑就是把黑醋當醬油用。那絕對不是料理了，是災難！

當奎妮過於甜美的笑容展開時，蒂娜知道自己又忘記了大腦封閉術，她還沒說出話語，咯咯笑的聲音已經從奎妮口中傳出。

“絕對是真愛。”

她可愛的妹妹俏皮地眨眼，不顧她瘋狂的白眼與想反駁的話語，一句話堵的她嘆氣，忘記了反駁。

蒂娜她真的不知道自己今天到底怎麼了，提早下班，就往雅各布麵包坊來了，捲起袖子開心詢問他能否教自己，她總覺得今天很適合親手做糕點，但，今天，是什麼日子嗎？

她一口乾掉手中溫暖的可可，把空杯遞給奎妮感謝她。她開始把鋼碗殘留的麵糊周圍清理乾淨，從新遵循雅各布的指示一一精準測量必需材料，隨著他的手腕動作攪拌，動作快速又柔軟的對待麵糊，內心隨著動作祈禱著：成功吧！變成美味可口的糕點吧！，一而再的祈禱著。

*

四方行李箱裡，人工陽光普照光芒散發在無邊的綠色草地上，棲息環境裡的動物，糞金龜推動圓滾滾的糞材、月癡獸發出淡灰色睜大眼睛癡迷對著月亮、惡婆鳥在枝頭上收放粉紅蓬鬆的羽毛、囊毒豹站在崖邊伸展身體鼓起金色囊發出低聲豹吼、比利威格蟲泛著青藍光快速旋轉飛行……所有生物依序自己生態環境發出生氣勃勃的聲浪。

有著薑黃亂竄的頭髮，臉上爬滿雀斑的動物學家，捲起袖子光著腳丫，口中咬著魔杖手推動三輪推車，一一巡視每個生物棲息地給予所需的食物、水與照顧，汗水伴隨他幸福溫柔的笑容。

當他提著水桶走過第三次路過的咖啡樹時，他停下腳步看著眼前綠色植物上結滿紅色果實，紅的像寶石在陽光下閃動耀眼光芒。手被銀色毛皮手掌拉住，輕柔拉動往前，大大的藍眼直視他綠色眼眸。

“蒂娜，會喜歡嗎？”

像是詢問，腳步卻隨著銀色生物往前走近，手碰觸紅色飽滿果實時，露出白牙笑容。肩膀上的護樹羅鍋上下跳動搖動頭頂樹葉發出啞依聲音，興奮地用尖細樹枝戳動眼前紅色果實。

“會喜歡的，對嗎？”

他蹲下捲起褲管，起身踏入溼軟泥土，手指輕柔對待飽滿熟成的咖啡豆，一個一個摘取。銀色身影學著他幫忙著，穿梭於綠色與紅色交織的咖啡樹叢中。

*

蒂娜眼睛黏著眼前紅磚大型烤窯，深怕一個眨眼就錯失了，內心期待成品又害怕成品。當麵糊完成倒入容器推進烤爐時，她的心情就上上下下個沒完沒了，緊咬嘴唇等待時間完成。

計時器的指針到達預計點時，她快速戴上隔熱手套，打開窯門拿起勾桿拉出烤盤，拿出圓形容器在桌面敲打，解開銀色底盤輕柔拿起外圍，瞇眼期待眼前物品。

金黃色澤圓形糕點沒有不平、沒有殘缺，完整圓形物體環繞淡淡白色煙霧，香甜美味撲鼻而來。原本瞇眼的眼睛睜大，開始傻笑起來，她對著眼前的糕點感動到想哭。

“很棒，對吧！”

雅各布滿意地對她比讚，欣慰的出聲讚美。

蒂娜眼光有淚，對他笑出聲來。她很感謝雅各布的幫助，完成了她五次挑戰，最後一次成功。

“來吧～還要上奶油裝飾～讓你見識見識我最得意的內餡，祖傳秘訣。”

矮個糕點師摩拳擦掌轉動手臂準備著。

蒂娜輕吐氣，握住拳頭為自己打氣，跟隨他專注打起奶油。

搖動把手控制好火候，專注的綠眸看著咖啡豆子，隨著翻動、轉動，變化顏色從淡褐色轉變成深褐色。  
第一次的烘培豆太苦沒香氣、第二次與第三次有果香卻酸澀、第四次因為嗅嗅想偷取手搖把手上點綴的金銅飾品，完全烤焦變黑。紐特無奈地看著這一團黑碳，插腰抿嘴嘆氣，拎起黑色皮毛關回牠滿室金黃色籠子，當然，連那個金銅把手一起丟進去。

紐特吐了一口氣，拿起一把又一把脫皮後有白色果仁的咖啡豆，重新進入緩慢的烘培作業，搖動手把觀察豆子上色的程度，想做出最完美的咖啡味，有果香、苦澀後的甘甜。

*

蒂娜放下手中拿的奶油袋，轉動放鬆一直緊繃的肩膀，滿意看著眼前裝飾好的草莓奶油蛋糕，每個奶油花球之間點綴整顆紅色飽滿的草莓，蛋糕中心用切碎的草莓堆疊，整個蛋糕圓體底拉出如海浪花邊，最後灑上白色糖霜，一個完美的甜點蛋糕完成。

她開心的擁抱奎妮、雅各布，滿心歡喜的打包，等不及想回家見那個古怪的動物學家。

她快速走在街道上，找尋可以移動幻影的地方，耳邊迴盪她可愛的妹妹建議……。

“皮克特，不准，你不能在吃了。”

紐特拿走護樹羅鍋的咖啡豆，牠正對他吹鼻，不服氣地吐舌，轉身一手一個腋下各夾一個咖啡豆，想偷渡，跳下桌面快速跑走。

泛著銀色的生物，一直抱著紐特的腿，推動他再次走入咖啡樹叢。

“杜各爾，咖啡豆已經夠了，蒂娜喝不了那麼多。”

厚實大掌疏散地滑動銀色毛髮中，溫柔地回答牠。而生物像小孩一樣，喜歡幫忙喜歡摘取紅色果實，留戀一下他手中温暖，就滑出掌心走向綠色樹叢，追逐那紅色的寶石。

紐特笑靨看著，又回頭專注於咖啡杯上加入鮮奶油泡，平穩拉出圖樣，慢慢地注入鮮奶油補足畫面。

*

一回到公寓尋找不到一直想看的身影，蒂娜轉身到達臥室內輕敲舊手提箱，沒等回應拉起箱面，一腳踏了進去。滿箱子裡瀰漫一股咖啡香氣，她深呼吸再呼吸，笑容從她嘴角展開，傻笑是她現在唯一想做的事。

“紐特。”她輕聲叫他。

魔杖一揮完成佈置，耳邊就傳來了蒂娜的聲音。他快速回應她。

“在這裡，蒂娜。”

蒂娜一踏入這片無盡草原時，一個圓桌鋪上白色紗布，一個鋼鐵牛奶瓶、一瓶玻璃裝糖瓶、一盤糖霜餅乾、兩杯白色馬克杯裝著黑色液體奶油狀白色蓬鬆物漂浮在上，淡淡煙霧瀰漫旋轉而上。紐特側著頭抿嘴而笑站立桌旁，眼睛來回在她的鼻子與眼睛上。

“看來，還需要一個蛋糕。”蒂娜高舉手中蛋糕盒，接收他的驚訝。

他們很有默契的一同放置好蛋糕，坐在位置上。看著眼前各自的咖啡與蛋糕。蒂娜先拿起咖啡喝了一口，慢慢品嘗口中溫熱液體從甘苦到香甜。她滿意地嘆氣，拿起叉子切下一口蛋糕放入口裡，蓬鬆的海綿體加上酸甜果實，她抿嘴嚼動輕聲嘆息。看著她享受的表情動作，紐特傻笑出聲跟隨著。他先品嘗甜蜜蛋糕，悶聲嚼動伴隨點頭認證，又喝口咖啡，微笑看著蒂娜。

蒂娜一直看著注意紐特的表情，果然，這位英國先生滿意眼前的蛋糕，她微笑喝了一口咖啡又特意地再喝一口讓奶油鮮泡殘留嘴唇上。

紐特滿足地吃著蛋糕，抬頭看了一眼她，隨手就用食指抹去她殘留的奶油泡，往自己嘴裡送。蒂娜看著他一氣呵成的動作，有點失望喪氣，看著眼前塞滿蛋糕的紐特，嘴唇上也殘留咖啡上的奶油泡沫，對著她微笑。

她往前傾身抬起他的下巴，親吻擦拭乾淨他嘴唇上的泡沫痕跡，親吻後拉開輕微距離，用低聲迷惑聲調說。

“原本是要你親我的……這是情調！”奎妮說的……這句沒有脫口說出。

她坐回坐位，低頭從眼角看他。

紐特回過神來，理解她的話，吞下口中食物，緊張地揚起手指在空中比劃，來回地說不出話來。他耳朵紅了，吞嚥困難，從髮縫看著她。而蒂娜卻笑了出來，她喜歡這樣的紐特，可愛彆扭的古怪動物學家，她的，就屬於她的。

紐特看著她的笑容，吞嚥著，站起身沾取蛋糕上的奶油，抹上蒂娜嘴唇學她傾身親吻乾淨。  
她沒讓他離開，加深品嘗他口中蛋糕甜味，讓他的唇追隨她的舌交纏玩弄。  
咖啡的甘苦伴隨草莓蛋糕的甜，完成熱度一百的氛圍。

“我愛死了這個蛋糕！”他啞聲在她耳邊讚嘆著。

“我更愛這杯咖啡！”她輕柔回應著。

紐特又抹上奶油於蒂娜臉頰上，親吻著。蒂娜也隨著他抹上奶油，親吻他。一來一往的玩起奶油親吻遊戲，人工陽光西下時，演變成追逐戰以及擁抱親吻賽，笑聲一直從兩人口裡發出來，追逐於夕陽裡。

而後來的後來，他們才意識到為什麼會在那一天想為對方做某件事……。  
那一天是十二月六號，  
他們相遇的日子。


End file.
